N7 OPS: Menae - Airfield Niraax-24
by Raidster
Summary: N7 assignment on Menae by Alpha Team. (one-shot, but may add more chapters. Also, I suck at descriptions. Click and read, then you can judge this.)


_**MENAE: AIRFIELD NIRAAX-24**_

_**SITUATION: POST-MIRACLE AT PALAVEN. REAPER INCURSION. N7 TEAMS HAVE BEEN DEPLOYED TO COUNTERATTACK ALONGSIDE KROGAN BATTLESQUADS.**_

_**ALPHA TEAM N7 OPERATIVES:**_

_**-CONNOR HENDRICKS - ADEPT SPECIALIZATION; N7 FURY OPERATIVE**_

_**-MAERAL T'SHINA - VANGUARD SPECIALIZATION; ASARI COMMANDO**_

_**-JORGAL KAHAROS - SENTINEL SPECIALIZATION; KROGAN WARLORD**_

_**-'VEL'NASH' - SOLDIER SPECIALIZATION; GETH JUGGERNAUT UNIT**_

_**-TOYERN ADRISS - INFILTRATOR SPECIALIZATION; DRELL ASSASSIN**_

_**-CHEKRAS KYLIAN - ENGINEER SPECIALIZATION; TURIAN 26TH ARMIGER SABOTEUR**_

_**OBJECTIVES: SET COMMUNICATION BEACONS TO AID TURIAN AND KROGAN FORCES. 7 OUT OF 8 BEACONS SET UP.**_

BOOM.

"Damn it, Kaharos!" Hendricks shouted from one of the bunkers. "You could easily take that Warp blast and keep going!"

Said Warp blast, fired by a Banshee, had hit a group of explosive canisters near Niraax-24's main defense bunker at the top of the small mountain overlooking it, where Maeral and Chekras were providing biotic and tech support. The resulting explosion blew up the bunker, and now both soldiers were trapped under burning debris.

The hulking warlord didn't bother replying, instead charging at the mutated asari, his hammer glowing with biotic energies. After getting caught in the trap set by Adriss, which involved multiple proximity mines, the Banshee was weakened, but screaming in anger. It rose its arm, ready to throw Kaharos back, but ended up on the receiving side of the krogan's hammer blow. With one last shriek, it disintegrated.

"Geth!" Kaharos called out, turning to Vel'Nash. "Get Maeral and Kylian. I'll handle things here!"

"Affirmative, Warlord Kaharos." The Juggernaut left, and started effortlessly climbing the mountain.

A Brute located near the top of the mountain spotted Vel'Nash. With an unnaturally loud roar, it jumped from its vantage point to confront the Juggernaut, its claw wide open.

In turn, Vel'Nash activated its omni-tool. Cyan orbs of energy hit the krogan/turian hybrid, melting its frontal armor and its claw.

However, the Brute continued to move on, ignoring the Siege Pulse. As soon as Vel'Nash was within the range of the Brute's arms, it locked the geth in a deadly bearhug.

Hendricks looked at Vel'Nash's struggle with the Brute. The Reaper creature was gaining the upper hand, even though its claw had been melted off.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically to himself before turning to Adriss. The assassin was running towards him. "Adriss, on me!"

"Got it." Adriss replied. A loud explosion made him turn his head in Kaharos' direction. The warlord had obviously seen Vel'Nash's struggle as well, having beaten three Ravagers to an acidic pulp in order to reach the mountain.

Hendricks quickly performed a biotic 'jump' to reach Kaharos, who had begun climbing the mountain to reach Vel'Nash. The N7 operative's biotics flared, as he begun preparing what could be considered the N7 Fury's best weapon: the biotic technique known as Annihilation Field.

As Hendricks approached the Brute, Adriss prepared his Black Widow sniper rifle, while Kaharos biotically charged his hammer. At this point, the Brute took notice of them.

Adriss was the first to attack. With two shots, he blinded the Brute, allowing Kaharos to strike the Reaper creature right in the chest, forcing it to back down. Hendricks then jumped on top of it, letting the Annihilation Field do its work. Flesh and metal alike began to disintegrate as Hendricks grabbed on to one of the Brute's exposed bones.

Vel'Nash ended the fight by firing its Siege Pulse at the Brute's face before continuing to climb the mountain, quickly followed by Kaharos. Soon, they had reached the flaming bunker, and had begun removing the debris. After a few seconds, both Maeral and Chekras were on their feet.

"You okay?" Hendricks asked. Chekras shook his head, but Maeral replied, "Chekras is acting like the pessimist he is. It's just scratches."

"Good. We still need to place the last beacon here. Then, shore leave on the Citadel. All drinks on me." Hendricks affirmed.

"Hell yes." Kaharos mumbled in approval. "Kylian, do it."

"Fine." The Armiger Saboteur muttered before preparing the beacon. Suddenly, a mix of shrieking and roaring made itself heard.

"HARVESTER!"

The squad turned at Kaharos' warning. The familiar shape of the mutated winged creatures native to Tuchanka soared through Menae's atmosphere, diving in their direction.

Maeral lifted her arm. Seconds later, the Harvester's left wing blew up. The creature couldn't ascend, leading to a rather messy landing on Niraax-24.

"Okay..." Hendricks muttered to himself before turning to the others. "If we go by experience, then we have a shitload of husks, as well as their cousins, coming right after. Chekras, ready the beacon. Adriss, stay here and get that sniper rifle ready. Maeral, Vel'Nash, Kaharos, you come with me."

As the first wave of husks appeared, Hendricks said:

"Kaharos, it's lunch time for you."

**_A/N: Okay, had this in store since Citadel came out, and I thought I'd share it. In the meanwhile, you can always review. If I see good praise, I may write more chapters for this._**


End file.
